Pétalos de una Flor
by Shoseiki
Summary: Cuándo Naruto pasó frente a la floristería con cara de tristeza, e Ino lo vio a los ojos, de inmediato supo la razón de su desánimo. Luego lo siguió. Ella no lo dejaría sólo ese día, claro que no. Post-guerra. [NaruIno]


**Nota: **¡Feliz día de las madres retrasado!, ayer fue una fecha especial y por lo mismo decidí subir hoy un oneshot, espero lo disfruten, nos leemos luego. Bendiciones.

**.**

**Pétalos de una Flor**

Por Shoseiki

**Capítulo único**

**.**

**E**n Konohagakure, mejor conocida como la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, el pueblo celebraba con regalos, fiestas y comida, la tan esperada fecha del mes de Mayo, en la cúal festejarían a todas las madres del mundo, sin excepción.

La mayoría de la gente escapaba del trabajo antes del anochecer para ir a distintos lugares dónde vendieran obsequios, ya fuese ropa, accesorios femeninos, carteras, maquillaje y otros artículos no domésticos que a las madres les pudiera gustar.

Ninguna mujer debía perderse de tal cosa, a menos de que los jóvenes, en este caso hijos o hijas, fueran huérfanos como Sai y Naruto. Allí no había nada qué hacer, por desgracia.

Y quizás esto, aunado al estrés de tantos pedidos, es lo que tenía a Ino Yamanaka, _una _de las más hermosas kunoichis de la Hoja, preocupada de qué fuese de ellos dos. Cierto, ése no era tema de su incumbencia, pero Ino suele ser de esas personas que se presta para ayudar a otros, o darles algo de ánimo.

Nada perdía con eso.

\- ¡Ino-san! -llamó un niño de cinco años, con cabello castaño, ojos color miel, piel blanca y de estatura baja, entrando apurado a la floristería con su pantalón corto azul y camisa verde, logrando sacar a Ino de sus pensamientos-. ¡Ino-san, necesito su ayuda!

La chica por fortuna estaba desocupada, así que no tardó en atender al infante, acercándose y deteniendo sus pasos cuándo lo tuvo próximo, se inclinó un poco para oírlo y verlo mejor.

\- Hola Daiki-kun, qué gusto tenerte por aquí -sonrió de la manera más amable-. Dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

\- Pues verá... -Sus suaves y redondas mejillas enrojecieron al comprobar, lo _bonita _que es aquella mujer- mi papá me dijo que hoy debo regalarle una cosa a mi mamá, y yo pensé que tal vez... no sé...

\- Creíste que lo mejor es comprar una flor, ¿verdad? -preguntó alegre, el niño asintió moviendo la cabecita-. Bueno, ¿entonces qué opinas si tú eliges cúal llevarle? Es tu madre, tú de seguro conoces su color preferido.

\- ¡Sí, si quiero!

Ino se incorporó, le tendió una mano al pequeño Daiki y juntos caminaron agarrados de las palmas hasta el puesto dónde ella ponía cada tipo de rosa. Debido a que el estante era alto, Ino pasó los brazos bajo las axilas del niño y lo cargó sin problemas.

Él sonrió feliz de la vida.

\- Usted es tan fuerte como mi mamá. -dijo súper asombrado.

Ino le guiñó un ojo.

\- Sí, pero no le digas a nadie.

\- ¿Será un secreto entre Ino-san y yo?

\- Sí, creo que sí.

\- ¡Qué divertido! -chilló, emocionado. Luego giró el rostro para ver las flores-. Uhmmm, no sé cuál llevar.

\- ¿Qué color le gusta a tu mamá?

\- El amarillo.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí.

\- Entonces llévale un girasol, ¿qué dices? -preguntó suave, mirando la expresión infantil-. Ese tipo de flor es amarilla, y muy linda además.

\- Supongo... -susurró, aún indeciso- ¿a usted le agradaría recibir un girasol de parte de su hijo?

Ino parpadeó, sorprendida, en serio no esperaba _esa _pregunta. El niño volteó a verla con sus preciosos ojos miel.

\- Yo... no tengo hijos, pero si, sí me encantaría. -contestó tres segundos después.

Aquello terminó por convencer a Daiki.

\- Quiero una, por favor.

\- Enseguida.

A continuación, depositó al niño en el suelo, enderezó su cuerpo en dirección al estante, tomó un girasol y lo extendió hacia Daiki, quién lo recibió en una mano y alargó el otro brazo, abriendo su pequeña palma.

Habían tres moneditas encima.

\- Oh, no hace falta -Ella cerró la mano del infante y negó en un movimiendo de cabeza-. Te la llevas gratis, pero sin decirle a alguien, eh. Este es otro secreto que tendremos tú y yo.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Por supuesto que sí.

A él le brillaron mucho los ojos mientras guardaba el dinero, viéndola.

\- Gracias, ¡gracias Ino-san! -saltó contento-. Ahora podré entregarle algo hoy a mi mamá.

\- ¿Qué esperas para hacerlo? -cuestionó entre divertida y enternecida por su actitud-. Corre, ¡date prisa! -lo incentivó, riendo-. Si no te apareces pronto por tu casa tus hermanos se adelantarán.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! -exclamó asustado-. No lo permitiré, ¡ellos no me ganarán!

Y sin decir nada más corrió a la salida del local, como alma perdida que busca un cuerpo donde habitar. Ino vio la hora en el reloj de mesa, empezó a contar en su mente.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

"Ahí viene".

\- ¡Ino-saaaan! -gritó Daiki a todo pulmón, regresando-. Olvidé darle...

\- Mi beso de despedida. -completó ella por él.

Ino inclinó el torso hacia delante y recibió un suave ósculo en la mejilla izquierda, antes de que Daiki volviese a retomar el trayecto que lo conduciría hasta su humilde casa, la cuál ya conocía.

Suspiró.

De verdad que apreciaba a ese niño.

"Me pregunto qué se sentirá tener un hijo".

Y entonces ocurrió.

Sus ojos azules, verificando que todo estuviera en orden, alcanzaron a ver una figura pasar frente a la floristería, rumbo a un sitio muy famoso.

Ése parecía ser...

\- ¡Naruto-niichan! -sonó la voz de Konohamaru afuera, quizás lo perseguía-. ¡Espera, Naruto-niichan!

"¿Qué sucederá?".

Ino caminó a la salida, guiada por la curiosidad. Todo transcurría normal, hasta que lo más extraño se desarrolló delante suyo.

Naruto andaba pasando por la calle, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón naranja, un poco cabizbajo, siendo llamado por un Konohamaru que sudaba de lo mucho que corrió para alcanzarlo. Lo raro es que el Uzumaki parecía no escucharlo, estaba como absorto en sus pensamientos, y de no ser porque Ino se acercó y lo atrapó del codo, probablemente nada lo habría detenido.

\- ¿Eh? -Fue el único sonido que emitieron los labios del chico al verse parado por alguien-. ¿Qué rayos...?

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan distraído, Naruto? -consultó la joven, girando a su pocisión el rubio-. Konohamaru te está gritando y tú...

Al mirar esos ojos azul intenso, una sensación desconocida la hizo callar. Aquella mirada no era la de siempre, no la que el gran Naruto Uzumaki, futuro _Hokage_, solía tener. Algo le había ocurrido, al parecer.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó sin siquiera pensarlo.

\- Etto... sí -Aunque no sonaba del todo seguro-. Me distraje, por eso no lo oí.

\- ¡Naruto-niichan! -entonó por última vez el Sarutobi, llegó a dónde los dos shinobis hablaban y detuvo el trote, observando a la Yamanaka-. Gracias por hacer que parara, Ino-san.

Ella no comprendió cómo lo supo, sino hasta que vio su mano todavía alrededor del codo masculino, ésa con la que lo atajó. Lo había olvidado.

Después le soltó.

\- Sí, no te preocupes. -contestó.

\- ¿Para qué me necesitas? -interrogó el rubio al menor, desconcertado.

\- Vine a buscarte para que comamos juntos, reuní dinero de mi última misión y quise que hoy, día de las _madres_, compartamos un rato como familia -explicó-. ¿Te gusta la idea, niichan?

Ino pudo notar que aquellas palabras removieron sentimientos en Naruto, sentimientos que ella _quería _conocer.

\- Una familia, eh -susurró tan bajo que los demás casi no lo oyen-. Perdón, Konohamaru, pero en este momento no puedo. Hay... un asunto que tengo pendiente.

\- ¿De qué asunto hablas, Naruto-niichan? ¿Acaso te irás de misión otra vez?

Ino siguió mirando los orbes del jinchuriki, apesar de que éstos no la veían a ella, sino al Sarutobi. Naruto escondía algo, e Ino deseaba saber qué.

\- No, no es eso, de veras. -respondió con la mejor sonrisa que logró componer, roto por dentro.

\- Naruto -nombró la rubia consiguiendo su atención-, ¿por qué no aceptas la invitación? Tal vez así te distraes de sea lo que sea que te esté preocupando.

\- ¡Sí, vamos niichan, ven conmigo! -insistió.

Ni la persistencia de él lo convenció.

\- Lamento no ir contigo, Konohamaru. Lo que debo arreglar ahora no puede esperar.

El aludido dejó caer los hombros, decepcionado, al final sí tendría que pasar ese día sólo.

"¿Qué será eso tan urgente que Naruto debe hacer?", pensó Ino, viendo a Naruto irse y al Sarutobi volver a su camino. La única manera de saberlo es accediendo a su mente, pero esa es una táctica que ella no deseaba utilizar, no con _él_.

La última alternativa era seguirlo, y ésta es la que Ino eligió, no sin antes tomar un ramo de flores rojas y blancas, para entregárselas a su madre al llegar la hora de cenar. Cerró la floristería lo más rápido que pudo y persiguió a Naruto.

"Vamos a ver qué es lo que esconde".

**.**

Al principio, cuándo inició la persecusión, la idea de por qué él actuaba así no tenía sentido ni lógica, al menos no para ella. ¿Qué asunto entristecía tanto a Naruto? Según sabía Sakura estaba bien, con sus padres en casa, disfrutando del día. ¿Entonces qué era?

Ino ya no hallaba qué creer.

Y fue ahí, a unos pocos metros de distancia, dónde las respuestas a sus preguntas saltaron a la vista. Naruto había ido al cementerio de Konoha.

Eso sólo significa una cosa...

\- Hola de nuevo, mamá -lo oyó decir de pie sobre la tierra, delante de una lápida-. Hoy de nuevo te vengo a visitar al igual que _todos _los años desde que supe la verdad.

Ino sonrió al entender su comportamiento, Naruto rechazó la invitación por querer ir a ver la tumba de su madre, no por descortesía como llegó a pensar. Qué equivocada estuvo respecto a él.

\- No sabes cuánto me gustaría tenerte aquí conmigo, que festejaramos juntos ésta fecha, que... que por lo menos yo... -susurró embargado por las emociones, pero su voz se quebró- ¡te echo de menos, de veras! -exclamó, llorando.

La rubia sintió que aquella imagen de Naruto emocionalmente destrozado, sollozando como un niño pequeño, parado frente a la tumba de Uzumaki Kushina, le partía el alma. Jamás lo había visto vulnerable, sólo, tampoco hablar con ese _dolor_.

\- Siempre los recuerdo, a ti y a papá -confesó con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, ignorante de que alguien lo espiaba-. Hace rato regresé de una misión, y ahora que estoy aquí, no tienes idea de lo que extraño volver a verte. Daría la mitad de mi vida porque estuvieran los dos conmigo.

\- Quizás _ellos _te acompañan de alguna forma.

Naruto, asustado, giró al sitio de dónde provino la voz, viendo a Ino salir de la oscuridad que otorgaba la noche, con una flores en la mano. Ella caminó hasta él.

\- ¿Ino? -nombró sorprendido-. Qué... ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Lo lamento, no pude evitar seguirte hasta aquí al notar que estabas mal -deshizo la sonrisa que esbozaban sus labios, mirándolo-. También oí lo que le decías a tu mamá.

\- ¿Estabas vigilándome? -consultó sin creérselo todavía.

\- Eso es lo que he dicho.

\- ...

\- Y antes de que me preguntes por qué, toma esto -le tendió una gran parte de su ramo de flores, movió el mentón hacia la lápida-. Colócalas junto al nombre de tu madre.

\- Kushina -dijo aceptándolas-, se llamaba _Kushina_.

\- Es muy bonito. Ahora hazme caso, tontito. O se dañarán en vano.

\- Eh, sí.

Naruto se arrodilló, puso las rosas sobre el lugar indicado y pasó el brazo por sus ojos para limpiar las lágrimas. La chica tocó el hombro masculino.

\- Llorar no te hace menos hombre, Naruto, al contrario.

\- A _mamá _no le agrada verme así, aunque supongo que ya no podrá golpearme por eso.

\- Ahora comprendo por qué lucías así.

Él levantó el rostro para observarla.

\- ¿Así cómo?

\- Triste, deprimido... acabado.

\- ¿Leíste mi mente acaso?

La joven quitó su palma del cuerpo ajeno, incómoda por lo que diría a continuación, no iba a mentir, prefería mil veces la verdad.

\- No realmente. Yo lo vi en tus ojos.

\- ¿En mis ojos? -pronunció, aún agachado.

\- Sí.

El chico tenía cara de no entender nada, aunque tampoco es que Ino se lo fuese a explicar...

\- ¿Te quedarás más tiempo en este lugar? -consultó, mirando el entorno-. Hace mucho frío, ¿por qué no nos vamos _juntos _?

\- Sí, dame un minuto.

Lo vio depositar un beso en la palma abierta, para luego con ésta misma mano tocar la inscripción de la lápida, como si deseara que el ósculo le llegase a su madre. Aquello era un gesto de absoluto amor que hizo al corazón de Ino dar un repentino brinco, acelerado.

\- _Él es tan dulce_.

Naruto volteó a verla mientras se levantaba.

\- ¿Dijiste algo?

\- No, nada. -mintió.

\- Ino, gracias por las flores -rascó su nuca, apenado-. Yo olvidé por completo traerle unas.

La aludida sonrió.

\- No fue mayor cosa, tranquilo.

\- ¿Tienes frío?

\- Sí... un poco.

Naruto comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta naranja, cuándo hubo terminado la sacudió y se aproximó a la chica, sujetando la prenda con las dos manos. Ino pestañeó con sorpresa al ver que él la colocaba encima de sus hombros.

\- No es necesario, Naruto. -comentó intentando devolvérsela.

El rubio negó.

\- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por haberte tomado la molestia de venir aquí. No es nada, de veras.

\- Gracias -dijo viéndolo, sonriente-. ¿Nos vamos ya?

\- Sí, vámonos.

Ambos dieron la espalda al cementerio, iniciando el trayecto de vuelta. Ino sostuvo los bordes de la chaqueta contra su pecho para que no se le cayera, observó a Naruto más calmado.

\- No es mentira lo que te dije.

\- ¿Hum? -giró la cabeza a su dirección, la vio-. ¿De qué hablas?

\- Me refiero a que tus padres te ven y te cuidan siempre, Naruto. No importa dónde estés, ellos te acompañarán.

\- ¿Tú lo crees?

\- Estoy segura.

\- Uhmmm, bueno, supongo que tienes razón.

Ella fijó la mirada al frente.

\- Deberías ir con Konohamaru en cuánto lleguemos a la calle principal, ¿qué opinas? -interrogó, clavando _de nuevo _sus orbes en él.

\- Sí, eso haré, ¡de veras!

Y así, uno al lado del otro, siguieron andando hacia el centro de la Aldea. A lo lejos, dos figuras formadas de viento los miraban.

\- Minato-kun, ¿viste lo que yo?

\- Creo que te cayó bien _esa _chica. -contestó a su lado.

Kushina asintió, sonriendo.

\- Puede que sea la mujer indicada para mi _sochi_, ¡dattebane! -reunió las manos en su pecho, emocionada-. Nuestro bebé ha sido caballeroso con ella.

\- Él ya está muy grande para que lo llames _bebé_.

La Uzumaki lo contempló, seria.

\- Pues para mí sí lo es.

\- De acuerdo, Naruto es un bebé -concedió con una palma tras la cabeza, rascándose la nuca, sonrió a modo de disculpa-. Vamos, Kushina-chan, es hora de irnos.

\- Si. -respondió más tranquila.

Minato suspiró, "solo espero que esa joven no se enfurezca tanto como mi Kushina".

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Nota Final: **He creado una nueva página en Facebook llamada Shoseiki, así que no duden en darle like si quieren saber las fechas en que actualizaré, también subiré un pequeño avance de los capítulos de los fic's. Nos leemos luego, chicos/as. ¡Gracias!


End file.
